What If I Wasn't Clumsy
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Clumsy starts to wonder what life would be if he wasn't tripping, falling, dropping object, or breaking things. starts to wonder 'What If I wasn't Clumsy', 'Would life in the village be better for the other Smurfs if I wasn't Clumsy', and 'Will the other Smurfs be more willing to have me on their team if I wasn't so Clumsy'.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Smurfs. This chapter is in Clumsy's Point Of View.**

**What If I Wasn't Clumsy  
By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Clumsy, Why must you be so Clumsy?" Brainy groaned and he was frowning. "Can't you try harder not to be such a klutz."

I rolled over off of Brainy, stood up, and he says this everytime this happens. Why must you be so Clumsy or Can't you try harder? I'm naturally Clumsy just like Brainy is naturally Brainy and I wouldn't change Brainy for the whole smurfy world.

"I don't like being on the same team as you. I always end up losing because of you. I can't make up for your Clumsyness." Brainy told me. "It's frustrating that we always lose because you just have to be Clumsy."

It hurts a lot hearing Brainy saying this to me because he's my best friend.

"Why do you always try to help out? It only causes problems and you end up hurt because of your own Clumsyness." Brainy went on and I bit down on my lip. "It is a smurfing miracle have you haven't been seriously injured yet, Clumsy."

I didn't kick Brainy out to the outskirts of the village instead I walked away and after a couple of steps tripped over my own two feet.

"See? Don't you wish you would stop falling down?" Brainy asked me. I couldn't look at my best friend for I don't want to see him saying that to me. I don't really want to think what life would be like if I wasn't Clumsy.

"Do you hate me, Brainy?" I asked him in a low voice.

"Of course not, Clumsy. What gave you that idea?" Brainy asked and I was about to tell him, but then he noticed Handy building a machine. "I'll be back. I will tell Handy how to make that machine much better."

Brainy left, I walked to Lazy who is sleeping in the grass, and I accidentally fell on him. He didn't yell or anything, but just woke up and yawned.

"Oh, Hi Clumsy." Lazy said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey, Lazy. Do you want if I stay here for a while?" I asked him.

"Nah, I don't mind." He answered and laid his head on my arm. "Your softer than the grass, Clumsy."

Lazy yawned, he fell asleep, and after a few mintues I fell asleep too. Maybe a good nap will make me feel better? It works for Lazy.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Smurfs. This chapter is in Clumsy's Point Of View. **

**Have you peeps watched The Smurfs Season 4 Episode 31 The Smurfiest of Friends or The Smurfs Season 5 Episode 19 The Dark-Ness Monster? Clumsy is pretty smurfin forgiving, he cares a lot about Brainy even though most of the time Brainy doesn't really show that he appreciates him, and Clumsy's not afraid to say he cares about Brainy. **

**What If I Wasn't Clumsy By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Hey, Vanity."

"Hello, Clumsy. You sound sad." Vanity commented while looking at himself in the mirror. "What is wrong?"

"It's just Brainy doesn't like me being so Clumsy." I told him.

"Just ignore him, Clumsy."

",But I can't do that. He's my best friend."

"Oh, Clumsy. I'll never ever understand why you are friends with him." Vanity said calmly and shakes his head. "Just remember you have plenty of other smurfy friends besides Brainy."

"Does Brainy have other smurfy friends?" I asked him.

"So, Clumsy. How do I look?" Vanity asked and I thought for a moment.

"Smurfy."

"I know. I always do look smurfy." Vanity commented cheerfully and I smiled at him.

"You remind me a little of Brainy."

"What? How?" Vanity asked curiously and I titled my head to the side.

"When you said..I know." I informed him. "Brainy says those two words a lot."

"You are right, Clumsy. However I look a lot more smurfy than Brainy. I'm the best looking smurf in the entire village. Do you agree?"

"Well, Vanity. You always say that you are the smurfiest so it must be true." I told him and he nodded his head. "So I agree with you, Vainty."

"Thank you, Clumsy. You know Smurfette thinks she is the smurfiest, but no I'm the smurfiest not her." Vanity said calmly and he moved his mirror a little closer to his face.

"Vanity, Vanity. Will you ever learn? It's bad to have a mirror so close to your face." Brainy commented and he shakes his head. "It's not smurfy to be so vain and I don't find you to be the most smurfie-"

"Clumsy, Please take him away before I toss him to the outskirts." Vanity informed me in a low voice, he doesn't look happy, and I grabbed Brainy's hand.

"Hey, Brainy. Want to see my rock collection?" I asked cheerfully.

"Fine." Brainy muttered and he is sulky. It didn't take long to get to my home even though I tripped a couple of times.

"Honestly, Everyone knows I'm the most smurfiest smurf that ever smurfed." Brainy told me and I show him the rock I picked up earlier today.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Smurfs and thank you all for reviewing ^_^ This chapter is in Clumsy's Point Of View. Have you peeps seen The Smurfs Season 7 Episode 61 The Smurfy Verdict?  
**

**What If I Wasn't Clumsy By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"What's wrong, Brainy?" I asked him calmly while patting Baby Smurf gently on the back to burp him.

"Why do I have to be here? I'm sure the others are having some smurfy adventure while I'm stuck here watching Baby Smurf." Brainy replied sulkily.

"Golly, Brainy. Watching Baby Smurf is very important." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Can you watch him for me?" Brainy asked me.

"Sure, Brainy." I replied cheerfully. I don't mind watching Baby Smurf.

"Thank you, Clumsy. I have some more Brainy quotes to add to my book." Brainy commented to me. He raced away, but made sure to close the door.

"Just you and me, Baby." I said to him and Baby Smurf giggled. I placed him down on the floor, I sat down, and handed Baby Smurf a toy. Usually, I do not hold Baby Smurf while I'm standing or walking because I tend to trip.

"Hi, Clumsy. I thought Brainy was told by Papa Smurf to watch Baby Smurf today." Vanity commented causally as he sat down by Baby.

"Brainy asked if I could watch Baby for him." I informed him.

"You are too nice for you own good, Clumsy. Brainy is just using you." Vanity told me in a low voice and shakes his head. "I don't get what you even see in that smurf, Clumsy."

"He's funny." I replied and Brainy can be pretty funny at times. "He's fun."

"So is Jokey."

"Brainy's also smart."

"So is Handy and Papa Smurf. What else do you see in him?" Vanity asked me.

"I haven't really thought about it, Vanity. He's always been my best friend. I wouldn't know what I would do without Brainy and stuff." I told him and Vanity hugged me. "I really don't know."

"There there, Clumsy. I'm sorry for making you sad, but it burned me up thinking on how Brainy treats you at times. I recall the so called trial where Brainy completely blames you for losing Baby Smurf not to mention bribing Greedy with cakes. Everysmurf in the village is responsible for Baby Smurf." Vanity said to me and after a moment glanced at himself in the mirror. Baby Smurf giggled, he moved his hands up, and tried to grab Vanity's mirror.

"What are you smurfs doing?" Brainy asked and his arms are crossed.

"Hey, Brainy. You done with your quotes?" I asked cheerfully. Vanity's cheeks are slightly puffed out, his left arm around my shoulders, and he is using his right hand to carefully move his mirror from Baby Smurf's hands. Brainy gave Baby Smurf a book, swiftly grabbed the mirror, and returned it to Vanity.

"It is all thanks to me. The great Brainy that your mirror has returned to you." Brainy stated in a matter of fact voice. Baby Smurf giggled while ripping the pages out. "No, Baby Smurf! Your not suppose to rip out pages."

"So, Clumsy. Want to leave while the smurfing is good?" Vanity asked causally while wiping his mirror. "I could show you my mirror collection."

"Clumsy, Help me! He's ripping out the pages of my book!" Brainy yelled and Vanity shakes his head.

"Sorry, Vanity. It looks like Brainy needs me."

"Good luck, Clumsy."

"Thank you, Vanity."

I handed Baby Smurf one of my rocks from my collection and he tossed Brainy's book.

"I guess your silly rock collection was useful." Brainy told me. "Want to hear some Brainy quotes?"

"Sure, Brainy." I replied cheerfully, Baby Smurf yawned, and curled up on my lap. He fell asleep as Brainy read one of his Brainy Quotes book.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Smurfs. This chapter is in Clumsy's Point of View.**

**What If I wasn't Clumsy By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Just go, Clumsy. I can't think of any smurfy quotes with you around." Brainy told me and I nodded my head. "Collect more of those rocks for your silly rock collection or whatever you smurf when I'm not around."

"Okay, Brainy." I said to him and I don't understand why Brainy thinks my rock collection is silly. I love collecting rocks. My favorite rocks are the big ones. Painter is painting a picture of Vanity. Vanity is staring at himself at the mirror and seems to be really focused. Painter's paintings always turn good, but sometimes Painter isn't happy how they turn out.

"Hello, Clumsy. How are you?" Vanity asked causally.

"Do not talk, Vanity." Painter snapped and Vanity rolled his eyes. "And do not move. I'm almost done."

"I'm okay and Brainy is working on his quotes." I commented cheerfully.

"I better hurry and finish. I have no wish to hear his quotes." Painter commented and his right eye twitched. "The color I see when I see Brainy is the color red! He believes himself to be a better painter than I, Painter."

Handy is fixing Hefty's door, Smurfette is watering her flowers, Greedy is eating something tasty, and Papa Smurf is playing with Baby Smurf. Everysmurf seems to be busy. I'll go collect another rock for my collection and I could show Brainy the newest addition to it. I wonder if he's done with his Brainy Quotes?

"Hey, Brainy. Are you done?" I asked Brainy, but then I tripped and fell onto his desk. His papers falling everywhich way. I tried to pick some of them up, but I slipped and fell on my tail.

"Clumsy! Why must you be so Clumsy?! I'll have to start all over because of you. Everything is all mixed up. Why can't you be graceful?"

"I'm sorry, Brainy."

"You are always sorry, Clumsy. Just get out and leave me alone! Out!" Brainy yelled while pointing to the door.

"Okay." I said quietly, walked out, and my eyes looking down at the grass. I'll just go and look for a new rock to add to my collection. A really good thing about rocks is that they can't yell or be disappointed in you or anything. Painter and Vanity are gone. Hefty's door is fixed, Smurfette is done watering her flowers, Greedy is away more than likely smurfing up some more food, Papa Smurf isn't around, and Grouchy is holding Baby Smurf. I wiped my eyes and walked out of the village to collect myself a little rock.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


End file.
